The Harkaway
Backstory During the Paradoxian war, both Spain and England knew the Jolly Roger and his even more infamous ship, the Harkaway was a myth. All sightings were considered lies until one close encounter. Before the encounter, here's the backstory of the Jolly Roger and the Harkaway: "Jolly Roger was a merciless soul, but the Brethren Court found a good use for him. Jolly was their henchman, performing unsavory deeds when the Court did not want to soil their hands or reputations. For his service, Jolly knew that one day, he'd be voted onto the prestigious Court - something he wanted more than life itself. Jolly and Jack Sparrow had been friends, long ago, and he was always envious of Jack's uncanny luck. As Jack's reputation grew, so did Jolly's resentment. So when Captain Teague left the Court and gave his seat to his son, Jack Sparrow, Jolly vowed revenge to get Sparrow. Knowing Jack was a card lover, Jolly invited him to a friendly game of poker. Jolly had to cheat to win so he conspired with a villainous witch doctor to deal the cards. Jolly won hand after hand. Soon Jack was out of luck and money. As Jolly hoped, Jack bet his seat on the Brethren Court for one, last hand. The Witch Doctor dealt Jolly a full house - Sixes over Fours. Jack knew he was being cheated so he plucked an Ace from his sleeve and presented a Full House too - Aces over Jacks. Jolly flew into a rage! He pulled twin pistols and aimed them at Jack and the witch doctor thinking he'd been double-crossed! Jack threw the table up, tossing cards and gold everywhere. Jolly shot the Witch Doctor but Jack disappeared in the confusion. With his dying breath, the Witch Doctor cursed Jolly Roger to walk the earth as the undead, transforming him into a skeletal beast! Jolly's face now had gaping sockets for eyes, a pistol sprouting from his arm and a gnarled, fleshless hoof for a leg. Jolly Roger lost his humanity but inherited the all-powerful Voodoo forces of the Witch Doctor that gave him the ability to devour souls and raise them from the dead with his supernatural breath. Jolly now leads an army of undead skeletons that blindly follow him wherever he commands. What's worse is that, Jolly's vile power grew so strong that it even brought a horde of cursed alligators, bats, wasps, crabs, scorpions, and deadly stalking tree stumps under his evil vile control!" ''-POTCO storyline'' The Harkaway was formerly an extremely strong and fast ship, even without a voodoo curse. It was the ship used by the pirate king in war to replace his own ship. Until the Jolly Roger returned for revenge on the Brethren Court. He ravaged Shipwreck Cove, stole it, and binded it to him using a curse. His voodoo now controls it. The Paradoxian War is no longer an issue, now England and Spain must team up to face the horror of the Jolly Roger who's power is so far reaching that it can overthrow two nations, and a large union of pirates. The Jolly Roger was seen in the Mediterranean Sea ravaging ships and turning them undead. The curse is now spreading like the black death even more than it was before. Harkaway Stats *Hull - 50,000 *Speed - 15,000 (Without teleportation curse) *Cannons - 30 (15 on each side) *Broadsides - 80 (40 on each side) *Ammo - Explosive, Firebrand, Lightning, Fury and Green Fury (same damage as explosive but more range) Curses (Ship Abilities) *Teleportation *Mist (releases green mist making ships slower and reducing vision) *Dark Sky (a storm begins every time the Harkaway is near, and lightning strikes ship dealing critical damage) Category:Fan Vessels Category:POTCO Vessels Category:Undead